


Happily Kinky

by coffee (stunningcosmos)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, DDLG, F/M, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Heavy BDSM, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader does porn, Reader is a YouTuber, Romance, Rough Sex, no beta reader we die like men, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunningcosmos/pseuds/coffee
Summary: A series of cute chapters pertaining your life with your hunk of a dominant Red. You are a fairly popular BDSM/sex educator on Youtube along with being a well know fetish model on many established XXX sites. Through your eyes, you explain the wonders and woes of pursuing a D/s relationship with your monster boyfriend Red!-Reader isn't named (given an online nickname) and Red (Underfell Sans) is Sans' nickname online. Hope this doesn't get too confusing! This is mostly a self insert fanfic of myself but open to others reading and enjoying!-this fic has many soft (and extreme) fetishes mentioned and talked about in a healthy and open minded way. if this isn't up your ally, please don't read! like always, bdsm and kink is 18+ so please refrain from reading my work if you are under the age of 18!





	1. a beginning

I checked the camera one last time before clicking record. “Hurry it’s about to start!” I sat in my spot as Sans came down next to me. I waited for the small light to start blinking before I started talking. “Hi hi!” I cheesed as I looked into the camera. “I’m Cubbie and this is my daddy Red! I tweeted earlier about questions you wanted us to answer for our Q&A video today and we got a lot of responses.” I turned to Sans as he pulled up some of the tweets on his phone. Since we came out as a monster-human couple in kink, we have gotten a lot of positive response for our relationship and the BDSM acts we do. Sans cleared his throat a tad and read the first question.

_ “What drew you into joining the BDSM community?” _

Sans turned to me for an answer and I smiled. “Red and I have known each other for a very long time since the barrier was broken and while we were dating, we just decided that this was something that could add extra to our relationship. I was already very interested in BDSM so talking to him about it was slightly easy though I was still a bit nervous.” He scoffs at this as I lightly smacked his arm. “Cubbie and I are both very kinky people. I just think it was lack of communication about our sex life that made us wait a bit longer to join the community. Both of us were really anxious about talking about it so I think that was our biggest error.” I nodded in approval at his answer and read a question I picked out off of my computer.

_ “Was Red interested in DD/lg and/or ABDL when you guys met?” _

“I can answer this one.” He smiled and looked at me. “I heard about DD/lg and ABDL a tad when dabbling online, but a month or so after researching my kinks, is when I paid more attention to them. I’m a bit more into DD/lg and pet play than I am ABDL. Since ABDL and DD/lg are very similar, I wasn’t too opposed to changing diapers or being a Daddy. I already saw myself as such subconsciously so it was pretty easy to fall into that role.” A faint blush fell on my cheeks as I remember when Sans and I had a conversation about my very apparent daddy kink. It happened in a fumble of jokes while watching reality shows when the topic of daddies and BDSM occurred. A soft pat on my head took me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see Sans smiling at me, a comfortable look on his face. He glanced back at my computer and read another question for me.

_ “What are Cubbie’s pet spaces? Do they change frequently?” _

“I have many pet spaces, my biggest is well- a bear! Second to that is bat space! I have many minor ones like: cow, pig, deer, lamb, and puppy but it’s very rare for me to slip into those headspaces. Cow space is typically for hu-cow scenes like “milking” and pig space is mostly for degradation scenes that are mixed with slight feederism. However, bear and bat are my two strongest that both have equal amounts of sexual and nonsexual aspects to them. I adore being in both and I dress myself accordingly, depending if I want to be Daddy’s pet or his baby girl that day.” 

I glanced at the time on my laptop, seeing as 10 minutes have passed since we started recording. I never wanted to film too long given it’ll only be torturous to edit. I got closer, trying to find a really thought provoking question for Sans and smiled once I settled on one. 

“Okay guys! This is our last one for this week but stay tuned for another bi-weekly Q&A! One of our mutual friends asks..."

_ “What is Red’s favorite punishment tool for littlespace, subspace, and petspace?” _

“Hmm… As a dominant I always have my favorite selection to choose from but depending on Cubbie’s needs, some tools I pick can be softer or harsher. It all revolves around what she needs. Paying precise attention to what your submissive wants and what you know your submissive  _ needs  _ is two very distinct things that separates experienced dominants from newer ones. 

To answer your question though, I typically make Cubbie write lines or open handedly spank her. Given her age range is so large, 1-10 to be exact, depending on her age is what she has to do. When shes a bit younger I’ll make her write lines. It’s never any more than 25 tops from ages two to five. In middle space is when I start with spankings. Sometimes it can even be time outs or a reduction of snacks that day. In subspace, we take spankings a bit further with flogging and caning. Paddles are a fan favorite of mine too. Positions, where she is to sit in a submissive stature on the floor for a duration of time, is another one that I adore but she hates. For her petspace, I typically make her do time out inside of her cage. I make her eat a meal from her bowls on the floor, if she’s been very bratty that day. 

Always make sure to check in with your sub though for any indication of discomfort. Watch out for verbal and nonverbal signs of your safe word or safe motion to ensure that they are okay. I try to always test boundaries but never to the point where I would hurt her. If my princess isn’t happy, then I’m not happy either. During time outs, she's never alone for long either. I don’t need a premature subdrop happening. I probably rambled for longer than needed but I hope this answered your question and gave advice to any dominants who need it!”

With that, we said our goodbyes and turned off the camera, slumping back on the teddy bear that was behind me. I grabbed my sippy cup, filled to the brim with cold water, and joyfully chugged it down. After finishing, I rested my head against Sans’ chest and closed my eyes. The low hum of his soul thrumming against his sternum. His fingers gently grazed my scalp while I slowly drifted off, a shy smile upon my face as I dreamt of marshmallows and unicorns. Life is good.


	2. a heartfelt moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and sans deal with some racism and share a sweet moment with each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! If enough people start to like the story, I might open up a Discord server where you all can chat and hang out with me!

I woke up to the faint aroma of breakfast. The thought of savory bites of eggs and fluffy pancakes filled my mind as I looked around for my pacifier and sippy cup. I placed my pacifier in my mouth and took my cup downstairs for it to be washed. I saw Sans standing in front of the stove topping our eggs with cheese and placing them onto a fresh porcelain plate. I stood near the entrance of our kitchen, too tired to make my presence known. Sure enough, Sans sensed me there and turned around to greet me. 

“There goes Daddy’s Princess! How did my baby girl sleep?”

I gave a shy, sleepy smile and approached him, burrowing my head into his neck and softly sighing. I took my pacifier out and tossed my sippy cup in the sink and embraced him in a hug. 

“I slept well! I’m still sleepy though. Cuddle time?”

“Right after breakfast okay? I want my little bear full and then we can watch TV and play all of your favorite cartoons. Does that sound fun?”  
  
“Yes!” I giggled and sat at my seat, chowing down happily. Sans took his time eating his eggs while splattering a heaping helping of mustard on top of them. With a snort, I finished eating my breakfast and watched him finish his. It was so fascinating just seeing the magical process of food digestion and it never failed to intrigue me, despite dating him for the past 3 years. 

Once finished, I got up from my seat and ran to the living room towards the heaping pile of blankets on the sofa from last night. I plopped into my favorite with a happy sigh and turned on the television to Disney Junior. Old repeats of Little Einsteins were premiering as I excitedly clapped my hands to the theme song of the show. I heard Sans’ chair scrape against the linoleum and the soft clatter of the ceramic plates and bowls hit the bottom of the kitchen sink. As Sans washed up the remaining dishes, he sat down beside me in our blanket fort. I picked up my phone that was laying beside me and began to scroll through the Youtube comments from our latest video.

“I think they really like what we are talking about! Look, the same girl from the Q&A commented on some of our other videos as well.” I said with a smile. He leaned over my shoulder to look at what I was talking about. 

“Yeah. I think her name is Allison or something? From the looks of her Youtube channel, she’s also been in the community for years as well.” Sans said, looking up at me.

“True. I just love meeting new people! Hmm-- wait. A few trolls also commented on our video as well it seems.” I frowned, looking at the comments.

Trolls were not an uncommon thing on our Youtube channel. Given our channel has started to pick up with more “mainstream” and vanilla people, it’s only fair to have a few not into the kinks we talk about. However, while they are entitled to their opinions on BDSM, most (if not all) of the comments left are always directed towards me and my relationship with Sans.

_ God just look at that freak. Imagine loving that. I don’t know how she does it. Maybe she’s faking it for his sake? And this DD/LG shit only looks like an adult sized pedo ring. _

_ Oh look more monster fuckers to tell us hating monsters is wrong. It’s fucking disgusting how monsters get a platform in any community they go in. _

_ I just feel concerned about her relationship. I don’t see Sans as an entirely safe person. Call me prejudice but I truly feel as if Cubbie could do better with a human man. She is very gorgeous. _

That last comment got a ton of likes as well. With a sigh, I exited Youtube and locked my phone. I rested my head on Sans’ shoulder and spoke out. “I think we need to make a video discussing racism and racism within the BDSM community. I don’t think these comments will stop until we address them.”

“And even if we address them sweetheart, who’s to say they will magically stop?” He countered.

“Mmm.. you’re right. But I still hate seeing them attack us simply for being in love with each other. It’s cruel and I hate feeling like shit for it.” Sans kissed my forehead and nuzzled closer towards me. Just having his warm presence near me felt so comforting. It wasn’t until his fingers started to brush my cheeks that I realized that I was crying. As outspoken as I am, I’m still just a crybaby when it comes to problems such as these. 

“Princess, it’ll be fine. Now don’t worry you cute little head over this stuff. Bigots are gonna be rude and vile. Don’t let it get to you baby bear. Daddy will always protect you from anything they say. Alright?” I giggled and snuggled closer into his side. 

“I love you Dada. Thank you for being so kind to me.” I look away from him, a blush forming on my cheeks. Sans let out a chuckle and turned my head, laying a kiss against my lips. As Little Einsteins went off, Vampirina’s theme song started to play. 

“Shhh Daddy it’s my favorite show!” He let out a hearty laugh and kissed me again.

“Alright little one.”


End file.
